


Warmer With You

by seraphwrites



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, I hope I wrote them right, havent played the game in two years, kind of, limited bersy knowledge, mentions of blood loss, rokunor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: When you fight a bunch of daemons and don’t exactly come out unscathed you’d need a bit of help.
Relationships: Eleanor Hume/Rokurou Rangetsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Warmer With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sureimiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/gifts).



Rokurou was acting weird, well he was always weird, but this time was different. Sometimes after battles with other daemons where Rokurou took on most of their attacks he’d be a bit sluggish afterwards, but this was a bit worse. Returning to the boat that night after that pretty intense battle, the party moved towards their rooms ready to turn in for the night. Eizen stayed back to have a few drinks so he invited Rokurou, but he surprisingly refused, “Sorry man, I think I’m gonna turn in early.” Eizen brushed it off thinking he was just tired from today and went back to his glass. 

Rokurou sustained more than a few injuries which shouldn’t be a problem now since Laphicet had used healing artes, but sometimes using artes doesn’t heal everything completely. The wounds were all closed up now, but he still lost quite a bit of blood which means he was very sluggish, very light headed and very cold. Thinking that sleep was the best medicine as of now, he headed towards his room. 

Hoping to get at least a bit warmer he grabbed anything that seemed like a blanket and threw it over himself while laying in bed. Laying down helped him feel less fatigued and less light headed, but not any bit warmer. Considering he didn’t have much body heat to begin with he couldn’t warm himself up by just staying in bed, feeling as tired as he was, he couldn’t think of anyway to escape the discomfort. Until the door to his room opened and a voice spoke out, “Rokurou?” He could recognize that voice anywhere, it belonged to Eleanor. 

“I asked Eizen where you were and he told me you went to your room looking a bit pale, are you feeling ok?” She spoke voice full of concern, ‘That’s just like her.’ Rokurou thought. He poked his head out of the small mountain he made out of blankets and smiled a bit, “Just a bit tired from today, no biggie.” But from the look on her face she didn’t believe him. “You’re neck deep in a pile of blankets,” she really didn’t look amused, “What’s wrong?” Rokurou tried sitting up a bit, but regretting it feeling dizzy again so he just propped himself up on his elbows. Before he could begrudgingly explain himself she cut him off, “I was watching you during the fight, you seemed to take on more hits for me.” 

Oops, busted. 

During the battle Rokurou remembered Eleanor say she didn’t get a good nights sleep since the crashing waves kept her up and so Rokurou didn’t want her to get unnecessarily hurt. Thinking up of a quick excuse he said, “You were casting more artes today, I just didn’t want you to get interrupted.” Smiling as wide as he can, but again, Eleanor didn’t seem amused. 

“I would’ve been able to protect myself, there was no need for you to do that...” she trailed off and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Rokurou lied back down, but onto his side to be able to keep looking at Eleanor. She instinctively reached her hand up and touched his forehead to feel for his temperature. Startled by it being nearly the same temperature as the sea she jumped up, “You’re freezing?!” She yelled as she frantically looked for something to help. 

Laughing a bit he explained, “Well I might’ve lost a bit too much blood...” Eleanor whirled around stopping her search for something to warm him up, “A LITTLE bit?!” She rushed back over to feel to see if his whole body was that cold, and it was. Her mind reeling to think of something that would help Rokurou, she went towards the door, “We have to go back into town to find you something-“ getting cut off by a hand around her wrist she turned back towards the man bundled in sheets. “You sitting close on the bed seemed to help...” paying no attention to how sheepish Rokurou sounded she exclaimed, “Ah right! Body heat would help!” 

She resumed her sitting position on the bed and looked at Rokurou with hopeful sparkling eyes, “Well? Any better?” He chuckled and scooted back to make room and patted the empty space, “Yea much better, but considering it’s this late why don’t you lay down too?” Eleanor blushed and shook her head. A bit disappointed that she refused the offer, Rokurou rolled over to his other side but stayed close enough to feel Eleanor’s body heat. 

It stayed quiet like that for what seemed like hours, until Rokurou felt something push onto his back, something warm. He lifted up his head and turned it only to see red hair laying beside him, “This-this is only because I’m helping you!” Eleanor exclaimed, rushing to explain herself. He laughed loudly and pulled the blankets over her as well, but not turning in his spot, “Of course you are, thanks for that.” 

After about an hour of laying in silence, Rokurou was feeling a lot better and warmer now so he let himself fall sleep with a comforting weight on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing before remembering Rokurou doesn’t necessarily feel cold, but does it apply to being internally cold? Who knows but I hope you enjoyed this fic nonetheless! 💖


End file.
